


Puppies Make Everything Better [podfic]

by dappercat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Puppies, Rated Teen because there's one swearword, Why Did I Write This?, brief mention of dissociation, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappercat/pseuds/dappercat
Summary: Bucky gets Steve a puppy.Podfic read by the author (who has a British accent).





	Puppies Make Everything Better [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppies Make Everything Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575760) by [dappercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappercat/pseuds/dappercat). 



> This is a podfic of http://archiveofourown.org/works/2575760, read by the author (me). 
> 
> This is my first ever podfic so I hope it's enjoyable! Feedback would be much appreciated but please be gentle. I tried to maintain a fairly neutral tone throughout this, as I'm usually an overly-expressive person, but I'm not sure if I went too far and made it sound a bit *too* neutral. I also spared you all by not doing any American accents, although it probably sounds a bit weird for Bucky and Steve to be speaking in British accents. Oh well!
> 
> My pronouns are he/him, please don't refer to me as a woman when commenting on my podfic. Thanks!


End file.
